


Самое холодное лето

by SantAiryN, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, драма, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Секс совсем не обязательно означает любовь. Для бессмертных существ это просто один из способов занять время. По крайней мере, они так считают поначалу. Или история о том, что привело к той самой ссоре в Сент-Джеймсском парке.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Самое холодное лето

Азирафель довольно откинулся на подушки и потянулся. Приятное тепло растекалось по всему телу, и он чувствовал себя лучше некуда. Заканчивался пятнадцатый век, во Флоренции лето готовилось вот-вот смениться осенью, и солнце, тоже уже клонящееся к закату, бросало на гладкую кожу устроившегося рядом Кроули золотистые отблески.

Демон лежал на животе, уложив голову на руки, и смотрел в окно. Его немного растрепанные от недавнего активного времяпрепровождения волосы, вероятно, за счет длины, все равно лежали на плечах с известной долей изящества. Проследив взглядом изгиб его спины, Азирафель невольно улыбнулся. Он находил обнаженного Кроули очень приятным взгляду.

На ощупь эта горячая гладкая кожа была тоже хороша. Совсем свежие воспоминания немедленно пробудили легкое желание, но ангелу было так хорошо, что совершенно не хотелось шевелиться. Настолько, что...

— Кроули, — мягко позвал он.

— Мм?

— Ты не будешь возражать, если я сегодня останусь здесь?

Демон приподнялся на локтях и с ухмылкой приподнял бровь:

— Устал?

Ангел немного виновато кивнул и к собственному удивлению подавил зевок.

— Совершенно замечательное занятие, но немного... выматывает.

— Как хочешь, ангел. — Кроули перевернулся на спину и, лениво откинув волосы, прикрыл глаза.

Азирафель счел эту формулировку вполне подходящим разрешением. Обычно они не ночевали в одной постели. Только если становилось холодно, а вокруг оказывались условия, далёкие от идеальных. Правда, так случалось лишь дважды. Но сегодня ангелу совершенно не хотелось вставать, одеваться, да еще и куда-то идти. А за своевольные чудеса он уже несколько раз получал замечания. Так что, растянувшись на замечательных чрезвычайно дорогих простынях, ангел сам не заметил, как заснул.

Пробуждение показалось приятным продолжением вечера. Утренний свет мягко лился в окно. Ангелу было тепло и спокойно. Может, зря он все время пренебрегал и этим занятием тоже?.. Неудивительно, что Кроули почти весь четырнадцатый век провел в постели. Азирафель легко вздохнул, поморгал и открыл глаза. 

Прямо перед ним обнаружилось удивительно безмятежное лицо демона, тоже лежащего на боку и даже вольготно положившего на ангела руку. Это было неожиданно, но умиротворяюще. Его дыхание коснулось Азирафеля, и почему-то в груди стало тесно и даже будто бы немного больно. Поддавшись непостижимому порыву, ангел потянулся вперед и осторожно коснулся губами лба Кроули. Почти невесомо, но тот все равно сразу же зашевелился, и сонно прищурился.

— Нннгел?

— Ничего... Спи.

Кроули удивленно хмыкнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Без его руки немедленно стало зябко, так что ангел передернул плечами и все-таки встал. Он и так задержался в гостях.

***

— Ну скажи, что я дьявольски гениален! — Кроули довольно ухмылялся и деловито обхватывал ногами бедра Азирафеля, сидящего на пока заправленной постели и совершенно не расположенного в такой позиции к разговорам.

— Да-да, все идет совершенно замечательно. — Ангел тяжело дышал и быстро расстегивал многочисленные пуговички на ужасно модном, но совершенно невозможном камзоле демона.

— Люди полюбили этого твоего Гамлета, и я считаю, что это стоит отпраздновать. Не особо легкая была задача, знаешь ли.

Азирафель возвел глаза к небу и едва не взмолился вслух.

— Мы можем... продолжить беседу немного позднее?

Кроули хрипло рассмеялся и опрокинул ангела на спину.

В английских тавернах были не самые удобные кровати (все-таки не Италия), но приходилось мириться с тем, что есть. Демон, конечно же, наколдовал побольше подушек, но сильно это ситуацию не спасло. Так что, недовольно бурча, он заявил, что планирует провести остаток ночи прямо так — не слезая с мягкого ангела. Потому что должна же быть у небесного создания хоть капля благодарности!

Азирафель посчитал это вполне веским доводом. Он ни в коей мере не хотел выглядеть неблагодарным, поэтому согласно кивнул, натянул на плечи Кроули тяжелое шерстяное покрывало и даже приобнял: в Лондоне осенью погода порой была совершенно отвратительной, а камин почему-то располагался далеко от кровати. 

Оставалось надеяться, что архангелу Гавриилу не приспичит навестить своего агента на земле именно сейчас. Хотя с чего бы ему это делать? Отчеты отправляются регулярно, поводов для беспокойства нет. Вероятно. Азирафель немного прикусил губу. Почему-то захотелось укутать Кроули в покрывало еще сильнее — как там обстоят дела с адской стороны он в точности не знал. 

***

Нежнейшие ароматные блинчики — это хорошо. А французское вино после блинчиков — еще лучше. Особенно, когда революционные волнения Парижа остались далеко позади и можно предаться спокойному (или не очень) отдыху в дальней комнате пока еще не открытого книжного магазина, пахнущего свежим деревом и краской.

Кроули смаковал вино, поглядывая на раскрасневшегося ангела через стекло бокала, и улыбался. Невозмутимо так, но в глазах уже поблескивали коварные огоньки, и ангел все никак не мог решить нравится ему это или нет.

С одной стороны, вторая бутылка подходила к концу, и уже можно было приступать к... хм, другим достойным занятиям. С другой, как-то слишком уж часто (на взгляд ангела) встречи с Кроули стали заканчиваться в горизонтальной плоскости. Это было, безусловно, приятно (особенно такими унылыми зимними вечерами, как этот), но немного настораживало. Во-первых, эфирным сущностям подобные увлечения не свойственны. Во-вторых, он был уверен, что на Небесах это не одобрят. Если узнают. Впрочем, пока везение было на его стороне. Пока...

— Кроули... Ты сказал, что ваша сторона не посылает записок, — в трезвом состоянии Азирафель бы, пожалуй, не стал задавать такие вопросы. Но французское вино все решило за него. — Тогда как... как все происходит?..

— Посланцы. — Кроули, передернул плечами и отставил бокал в сторону. — В зависимости от степени недовольства это или мелкие демоны, которых можно легко спровадить обратно, или... — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Герцоги Ада.

— У тебя неприятности? — кажется, вопрос Кроули удивил, по крайне мере, он приподнял брови.

— С чего ты взял?

Ангел вздохнул и уставился на свой бокал.

— Просто решил спросить. В любом случае, я всегда буду рад тебе помочь.

Иногда демоны передвигаются практически молниеносно и совершенно бесшумно, поэтому Азирафель не успел заметить в какой момент Кроули оказался прямо перед ним.

— Ангел, я смогу о себе позаботиться. 

Азирафель отвел взгляд, но демон потянул его на себя, чтобы поставить на ноги, и неожиданно мягко провел пальцами по его щеке.  
— Им там всем не до нас. Надеюсь, ты догадался запроектировать в этой лавке спальню?..

Ангел с легкой досадой на прямолинейность некоторых кивнул и, потянувшись за поцелуем, впервые подумал пугающе отчетливо: он стал бояться потерять Кроули. Гораздо сильнее, чем получить выволочку от небесного начальства.

***

Азирафель смотрел, как Кроули увлеченно беседует с молодой леди в платье цвета весенней вишни, как целует ее изящные пальцы, затянутые в длинную белую перчатку, и что-то чужое и горячее поднималось у него изнутри. Он готов был проклясть эту кокетливо улыбающуюся женщину. О, это Азирафель умел — столько раз подменяя друг друга, сложно было не набить руку в самых ходовых вещах. Он едва не сделал этого. Но Кроули, наконец, обратил внимание на застывшего будто в нерешительности ангела и приветственно взмахнул рукой.

Первой мыслью было убежать. Затеряться среди многочисленных посетителей выставки, сделав вид, что просто не заметил, и заставить себя остыть. Потому что подобное поведение совершенно недопустимо для ангела господня. Но было поздно — после столь очевидного приветствия отвернуться или пройти мимо было бы не только глупо, но и неприлично. А у него все-таки была репутация. И Азирафель старательно изобразил на своем лице привычную любезную улыбку.

— Мистер Кроули! Какая приятная встреча. — Как будто они не договаривались посетить открытие выставки за несколько недель до. И погулять затем по садам Королевского общества садоводов. Погулять вдвоем.

— Позвольте представить вам моего старинного друга господина Фелла. — Кроули легко наклонил голову, блеснув стеклами непроницаемых очков. — Мистер Фелл, рекомендую вам мадам де Брие, любезно согласившуюся рассказать о французском павильоне намного больше, чем я смел надеяться. Мадам удивительно разбирается в достижениях современной технической мысли.

Азирафель вежливо поцеловал очевидно польщенной даме руку. Он в технике не разбирался совсем и впервые ощутил себя по этому поводу неуютно. 

— Прошу прощения, если прервал вашу занимательную беседу.

— О, ну что вы! Мы как раз говорили о совершенно потрясающем холодильном агрегате. Вы видели когда-нибудь нечто подобное? — Легкий французский акцент невероятно шел мадам де Брие, и это было почему-то неприятно.

— Боюсь, что нет, мадам. Меня больше интересуют книги, чем технические новинки.

Дама вежливо улыбнулась и снова повернулась к Кроули. Тот едва собрался ей что-то сказать, как вдруг резко переменился в лице. Его взгляд был направлен куда-то далеко за плечо женщины и увиденное там ему не просто не понравилось. Демон был явно напуган.

— Дорогая мадам де Брие, к сожалению, меня ждет одно очень срочное дело. Благодарю вас за приятную во всех отношениях беседу. Мистер Фелл, думаю, не ошибусь, что смогу найти вас ближе к вечеру в одной из галерей?

Азирафелю ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть. Демон даже не удостоил его лишним взглядом и быстрым шагом направился прочь. Невольно повернувшись в ту же сторону, Азирафель едва не вздрогнул — где-то там впереди маячила неясная темная фигура, в которой при определенной сноровке (и нечеловеческом происхождении) можно было безошибочно узнать резидента адских коридоров.

Попрощавшись с дамой так быстро, насколько это позволяли приличия, ангел на негнущихся ногах пошел в четко противоположном от Кроули направлении. Это был не лучший путь до галерей, но стоило держаться от неожиданного посланца подальше, чтобы тот его не учуял. Кто знает, какие неприятности это могло бы спровоцировать.

Оставшиеся до наступления сумерек часы ангел бесцельно шатался по коридорам галерей, не особенно приглядываясь к развешенным там произведениям. «Это наверняка был мелкий демон. Обычный, непримечательный падший. Уж точно не кто-то серьезный», — безостановочно крутилось в его голове. — «Я бы почувствовал. Не мог бы не почувствовать, я же ангел, в конце-то концов... А может быть маскировка?..».

— Добрый вечер, Азирафель!

Едва ли что-то могло обескуражить ангела сильнее, чем это внезапно ворвавшееся посреди его тревожных мыслей приветствие.

— Гавриил?.. Боже праведный, какая неожиданность! Приятная, разумеется.

— Не стоит, опустим формальности. — Несмотря на свои слова, архангел Гавриил все же приподнял цилиндр в вежливом жесте, но сразу же вернул его на место. — Мы же не люди, во имя Небес. 

Азирафель немного нервно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я был послан сюда, поскольку до нас дошли весьма тревожные сведения, Азирафель. 

Не обращая внимания на то, как замер собеседник, Гавриил бросил взгляд на ближайшую картину, снисходительно хмыкнул и продолжил:

— Наши ммм... оппоненты, сообщили, что наблюдали непривычное искажение эфирно-оккультных сил. 

— Вот как...

— Разумеется, виновники уже пойманы и соответствующе наказаны. — в улыбке Гавриила сквозили лёд и презрение, так что Азирафель немедленно посочувствовал незадачливым преступникам, кем бы они ни были. — Происшествие зарегистрировано неподалеку от этого поселения.

Архангел выжидательно посмотрел на Азирафеля, но, не увидев должной реакции, с нажимом продолжил:

— Ты не заметил чего-нибудь необычного?

Что ж, по крайне мере его самого ни в чем не подозревают. Азирафель почти незаметно вздохнул.

— Могу я уточнить, когда имело место это событие?

— Если считать по земным календарям, то что-то около десяти дней назад.

Азирафель вежливо улыбнулся, делая вид, что припоминает, пока вся его ангельская сущность пыталась сбежать куда угодно, ну, хотя бы в пятки.

— Боюсь, что не смогу быть полезным. К сожалению, в эти дни я находился немного в другом эээ месте. Небольшое благословение. Воздаяние за славно проделанную работу... — Азирафель очень старался быть убедительным, в конце концов, он действительно благословил шеф-повара того ресторанчика на итальянском побережье. А то, что ангел отправился туда с Кроули (и два дня они вообще не вылезали из гостиничного номера) не имеет никакого значения, верно?

Гавриил слушал прочувственную речь о благочестивости повара с откровенно скучающим видом. Наконец, не выдержав подробного рассказа про кормление голодающих сирот, он взмахнул рукой: 

— Да-да, ты славно поработал. Что ж, Азирафель, меня ждут Небесные дела. Как ты понимаешь, их всегда предостаточно. Надеюсь, в дальнейшем ты будешь более внимателен к происходящему?

— Ра-разумеется!

Гавриил растянул губы в дежурной улыбке и, похлопав Азирафеля по плечу, направился прочь. И только когда его фигура окончательно скрылась из вида, Азирафель снова обрел способность вдыхать и выдыхать.

Господь Всемогущая, он практически соврал архангелу! Нервно сцепив пальцы, Азирафель невидящим взглядом уставился на ближайшее полотно. Конечно, он почувствовал это странное напряжение сил, местонахождение физического тела не имеет в таких делах особого значения. Но в тот момент казалось, что всему виной их с Кроули, если так можно выразиться, взаимодействие. Ангел в ужасе схватился за вспыхнувшие щеки. О чем он только думал. А Кроули? Неужели он тоже был настолько увлечен?..

Лампа над Азирафелем погасла. За ней ещё одна и ещё. Оглядевшись вокруг, он вдруг осознал, сколько времени прошло с момента появления неожиданных посланцев.

— Простите, сэр, мы закрываемся. Не могли бы вы проследовать к выходу?

Ангел деревянно улыбнулся и стиснул руки. Демон в галерею так и не пришел.

***

Святая вода! Азирафель смотрел на проклятую бумажку с неровными буквами и не мог поверить своим глазам. Подумать только! Внутри клокотали страх пополам с возмущением, и он едва удержался, чтобы не швырнуть записку с такой нелепой просьбой демону в лицо.  
Видимо, даже ангельские нервы имеют свой предел.

Днем ранее, точнее, уже глубоким вечером Азирафель практически ворвался в комнаты, занимаемые «господином Э. Дж. Кроули» в одном из самых фешенебельных лондонских домов, и если бы его организм функционировал как человеческий, то инфаркт стал бы более чем вероятным исходом дня.

В самой крупной из комнат царил абсолютный хаос. Поломанная мебель, разбросанные тут и там деформированные черные перья, красные пятна повсюду, даже не украшенном лепниной потолке. Азирафель стиснул зубы. Он чувствовал присутствие демона рядом, значит тот был по крайней мере жив. Но похоже, что разговор с представителем Ада не заладился.

— Кроули?.. — получилось слишком тихо и хрипло, но в дальнем конце комнаты, где виднелась небольшая приоткрытая дверь, что-то упало и со звоном разбилось.

Азирафель оказался там ровно через мгновение.

На краю массивной ванны сидел демон в том, что осталось от его тщательно подобранного костюма, и, еле слышна шипя, намазывал на многочисленные длинные порезы какую-то мазь из хрустальной баночки.

— Привет, ангел, прости за опоздание. У нас тут беседа немного... затянулась.

Конечно, демон ведь не мог просто взять и спокойно ответить на вопросы.

— Вельзевул сегодня была не в духе. — Кроули поморщился и, неловко согнувшись, попытался дотянуться до спины.

— Позволь мне?

Мягко забрав из его рук баночку, ангел приблизился и не удержался от вздоха, глядя на безжалостно исполосованную кожу.

— Ерунда, ангел, завтра уже будет полный порядок. Это хорошая мазь. Всегда с собой вожу, еще с первого тысячелетия. От всяких адских штучек здорово помогает.

— Кроули, — голос Азирафеля звучал непривычно серьезно, — я считаю, что нам следует быть осторожней.  
Мазь легко ложилась на раны и не смотря на то, что ангел щедро набирал ее на пальцы, даже не думала заканчиваться.

— О чем ты?

— Я... Я считаю, что мы должны встречаться только, если того требует необходимость. И... и избегать лишних контактов. — Демон нахмурился и уставился на умывальник так, будто хотел, чтобы тот немедленно рассыпался в прах. — Они будут внимательнее, Кроули. Не думаю, что наше Соглашение понравится обеим сторонам.

— И что с того?

Азирафель нанес мазь на последний порез в самом низу спины, и обошел демона, чтобы выразительно посмотреть в сторону разгромленной комнаты.

— Пф, ангел...

— Господи, Кроули, неужели ты не понимаешь?! Все становится слишком опасным, я удивляюсь, как вообще мог согласиться...

— Хватит. — Демон выдернул баночку с мазью из рук отчаянно жестикулирующего Азирафеля, и потянулся к умывальнику за очками. — Дальше я справлюсь сам. Завтра, Сент-Джеймский парк, время обычное.

Ангел поджал губы, кивнул и вышел.

***

Со встречи в парке прошло более пятидесяти лет. Казалось бы, учитывая многотысячелетнюю историю знакомства ангела и демона, это — ничтожно маленьких срок. И далеко не первая ссора. Но если раньше Азирафель знал, что при желании всегда сможет разыскать Кроули, то теперь... Он не был уверен, что будет прощен. И не был уверен, что сам готов забыть. 

Летом 1914 в воздухе витало предчувствие беды. Азирафель оказался единственным ангелом в этой части света, а то и всех прочих, и после убийства Франца-Фердинанда его то и дело вызывали наверх для консультаций, так что времени на себя почти не оставалось. И он все никак не мог сесть и обдумать одно очень важное письмо.

В конце концов, назревали опасные события, и он должен был удостовериться, что... Что с демоном все в порядке? В последние годы ангел толком перестал его чувствовать, возможно, слишком давно они не виделись. Но был бы рад хотя бы простой записке. Вряд ли стоило рассчитывать, на что-то большее. И это к лучшему, убеждал он сам себя. К земле было приковано пристальное внимание, не стоило рисковать. И все же...

4 августа 1914 Великобритания объявила Германии войну. Воздух Лондона звенел от скопившегося в людях страха и напряжения. А в книжной лавке уставший ангел печально смотрел на конверт с красным штемпелем «адресат не найден, вернуть отправителю» и сильнее обычного чувствовал свое одиночество.

В его долгой жизни это было самое холодное лето.


End file.
